


Love Hurts Sometimes

by BoovPerson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson
Summary: Bruce Wayne befriending a reporter? Or something more?Idk peeps, the story is interesting I promise





	Love Hurts Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift fic for one of my closest friends.

The first thing he noticed as he walked into his office was the visitor, looking out of place with that mop of black hair and broad shoulders hunched, as if to make himself smaller, sat on the visitor’s side of the table. Bruce’s assistant had informed him that he was a reporter from the Daily Planet here to interview him for one of the new accomplishments of Wayne Enterprises and about the charity. Bruce strode into his office. When he neared the visitor he spoke up, “Sorry for making you wait Mr….” The guy looked up and Bruce was momentarily blinded by the man’s eyes, framed by glasses too big for his face, and his chiseled features. His voice was as mesmerising to Bruce as his features. “Kent, Clark Kent from Daily Planet” he introduced himself as he awkwardly stood to greet him. Bruce motioned for him to make himself comfortable as he took a seat behind his desk. Bruce shook the Greek God’s hand, “Nice to meet you Mr.Kent. Again I’m really sorry to have kept you waiting I got caught up in some work.” The reporter brushed off the apologies, “It’s okay Mr.Wayne I’m sure you’re a very busy man. After all, you run a multimillion dollar business.” With that Bruce motioned at him to begin the interview, Kent then took out a small notepad and his phone to record the conversation, he adjusted those ridiculous glasses and looked up at Bruce and Bruce is once again struck by the man’s beauty. Such dorky glasses shouldn’t look so good on someone, he thinks absently. He asks hen about the future plans for Wayne Enterprises and and comes to the topic of the charity work being done by them, a topic really close to Bruce's heart “So Mr.Wayne” he begins, “Wayne Enterprises funds almost all of the charity in Gotham. So would it be safe to say that it is something that really matters to you?” “ It does. My parents really wanted to give back to the city that had given them so much. I’m just executing their dream of making Gotham a better, safer place for every one of its citizens.” They don't realise when the interview dissolves into an animated conversation about their lives and their jobs until they are interrupted by Bruce secretary coming in to inform him of his next appointment. “ I don't usually say this,1 but it has been a pleasure talking to you. I hope we run into each other again soon, or not, for my sake.” You are a funny man Mr.Wayne, it's been a pleasure making your acquaintance. I'm sure you'll see me around.” And with that parting greeting Clark Kent took his leave.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful face and that Greek God figure of Clark Kent. And it’s like he was everywhere Bruce was since that one interview. Being a famous person he tends to draw media attention wherever he goes, that means Bruce recognizes some of the regular reporters but none of them have caught his eye like Clark has. It’s like Clark filled all the space in Bruce’s mind and his life, he couldn’t tell whether it was because of his constant presence in his life or what. With every interview he gave Clark he learnt more about him. Clark was a very interesting person, his honesty and cheerful nature are a welcome reprieve in Bruce’s world of riddles and lies and people with two faces. As Bruce learnt from the few times they met outside of work, they couldn’t be seen together outside because of his celebrity status, so Bruce and Clark usually only met in Wayne manor. Clark had a habit of rambling which Bruce found extremely endearing. Slowly but surely Bruce comes to think of Clark as a friend.

Bruce never thought he’d be friends with a reporter, much less one like Clark, whose personality was the complete opposite of Bruce’s. If Bruce was a dark stormy night, Clark was a spring morning. Clark was like a ray of sunshine after weeks of rain. Bruce was jolted out of his contemplation by the window of his study being opened. He wasn’t at all surprised to see Selina jump into his study in her high heeled boots. She sat down on his table, legs dangling. “Haven't seen you around lately. Left me for the reporter you've been hanging around? He does look dreamy, tell me more.”  
“ There's nothing to tell, Selina. He and I are just friends.”  
“ Oh please, I've never seen you more in love” she insists. “Love?” he scoffs, “That's absurd. You know what, come to the next fundraiser Wayne Enterprises is hosting as my guest. He'll be there, you'll see I don't love him.” She gives him a disbelieving look but nods and leaves in a whirlwind of noise and boot prints. After she left Bruce can't stop thinking about what she said him loving Clark that sounded like a very absurd concept to Bruce  
It did seem like a very absurd concept, but Bruce couldn't get Selina's words out of his mind even till the day of the fundraising gala for the press committee. Obviously all the reporters and their families were in attendance so were the elite. Selina met him at the manor and they drove to the hall where the gala was being held. Bruce and Selina spent some time socializing with the elites and the press pretending to have a good time, but they both knew the other was bored to the point of killing someone to create some drama. Bruce had learnt to control those emotions but he could feel the vibes coming off of Selina even though she had attended lots of such galas as Bruce's date in the past. They met a lot of reporters and took a lot of pictures with a lot of children before Bruce even caught a glimpse of Clark. He came over to Bruce and Selina with his date as soon as he noticed them sitting at there assigned table. Clark’s smile as he was coming towards them was more radiant than the Sun. The realisation that Bruce was in love with Clark Kent hit him like a freight train, he glanced over at Selina trying to tell her with a look that, albeit begrudgingly, she was right. They have known each other long enough that she understands what he conveyed and gives him a smug look in return. Both of them turn back towards Clark and his date as they arrive at their table. “Hello Mr.Wayne, sorry Bruce, it means a lot to me that you came today.” He turns to Selina and introduces himself, extending his hand, he says, “It is a pleasure meeting you. I am Clark Kent from the Daily Planet.” She takes his hand in a firm handshake “Selina Kyle and the pleasure is all mine.”  
“ Let my formally introduce both of you to my wife, Lois Lane. She also works as a reporter for the Daily Planet.” “Nice to meet you Mr Wayne, Ms Kyle. Mr Wayne, I've heard a lot about you from Clark.” The only reason heartbreak didn't show on Bruce's face was because of years of controlled social interactions, Selina also surprisingly did a good job of hiding her shock but she did look over at Bruce “Not all bad I hope. Very nice to meet you Mrs Lane” Bruce says trying to keep his voice straight. They talk for a while longer. They leave the fundraiser as soon as they can. Bruce gives Selina the keys to his car to drive them home which was a testament of how devastated he was.  
He doesn't realise when they got home to the Manor or walking into the study. Bruce comes to his senses when he is pushed into the couch by Selina and he stares at her as she drops down into the armchair opposite to it. “Are you okay?” she asks with more concern than he thought her capable of. “I don't know” see mumbles, still in shock. “I was, I am in love with him.” “Should I make sure she's out of the picture” she ask anger seeping into her concerned tone. “No Selina, they seem very happy and I want him to be happy. Isn’t that what love is supposed to be about? Happiness?” then why am I so sad he wonders. Selina seems to sense his melancholy “Let's go see if Alfred has some ice cream in that kitchen of his” she says, probably to disrupt him from going deeper into his pit of despair. Bruce nods is assent and allows Selina to pull him along into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ Tumblr ](originalobjecttheorist.tumblr.com)


End file.
